


A Little Bit of Bubbly

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light-Hearted, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: “I went in to work at seven this morning and just left thirty minutes ago, so that makes today,” Steve turns his wrist over, looking at his watch. “14 hours, wow, a personal best.” Steve says smiles tiredly at Billy and Billy mirrors it back.“You make it look good though.” Billy says and Steve rolls his eyes, knowing he’ll most likely blush about it later.





	A Little Bit of Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Quick disclaimer : It's not lost on me that Billy Hargrove is a racist bully, but in this, like most of my stories, Billy is non-canonical in the sense that he got the help he needed and worked towards becoming a better person. In no way am I writing off how he actually was in season 2, because let's face it, he was horrible.

“No Robin, I don’t know the name of it, I’m not a borderline alcoholic like you.” Steve says in to the phone, but instantly regrets it as soon as he does. Just because he’s had a bad day at work doesn’t mean he needs to take it out on the only person who will listen to him complain.

“I prefer the term wine connoisseur” Robin jokes back, Steve’s jab not fazing her.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says softly before he lets out a sigh. He’s standing in the middle of the wine aisle, looking at all of the bottles in front of him and hm, maybe he should have learned French in high school instead of taking team sports every year.

“I know.” Robin says and Steve can hear her smile through the phone.

“It’s just Jennings wants me to have this proposal done by Monday morning and that means I’ll have to work through the weekend and even then I’ll _still_ be pushing it close.” Steve says and he can already feel himself getting stressed at the amount go work he’s got on his plate.

“Why don’t just do what I suggested?” Robin says as Steve continues looking at the wine labels.

“Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think telling my boss to “fuck off” will do wonders for my career.” Steve says, picking up a bottle before putting it back down. He hears a commotion on the other end of the line before he hears Robin say, “Hi babe.”

“As much as I would love let be there as you wallow in your misery tonight,” Robin begins, crafting an intricate way to say that she can’t help Steve drink his sorrows away. “Holly’s just walked in and she’s brought Chinese food so I must be going. I’ll send you the name of that wine.”

Steve bids Robin goodbye and waits for the text from Robin. He starts to walk through the rest of the aisles when he finally gets the text. He finally finds the sparkling white wine that he needs, and of course, it’s the last bottle. He goes to reach for it, texting Robin that’s he’s found it, when he feels a hand under his.

“At least buy a guy a drink first.” Steve hears and he turns to look at the person that he’s now in a mid 2000s rom-com with, apparently. A guy with striking blue eyes, blonde hair, manicured eyebrows and a mustache that shockingly works for him, is staring right at him.

“Name is Steve, and I believe you have your hand on my bottle of wine.” Steve says as he pulls the bottle towards him.

“Billy,” The guy says before smiling. “and I believe that this is mine.” Billy says pulling it back to him and Steve continues to hold a tight grip on it.

“Would you want to deny a guy a great bottle of wine after a long day working his horrible job for his horrible boss.” Steve asks, knowing it’s probably not helping his case but there’s no harm in trying.

“Hmm depends,” Billy says, hand not leaving the bottle. “What job and how bad can your boss possibly be?”

“I’m a marketing executive at Prillerman’s & Jennings’ ” Steve says and Billy flinches. It seems that his firm’s reputation precedes them. “And my boss is, you guessed it, Richard Jennings”

“Yikes, that’s gotta suck, sorry to hear that.” Billy says and Steve think he’s won, that’ll he be the one that leaves with the bottle of wine they’ve both been caressing for the last couple of minutes. “Can do you one better, though.” Billy says, smirking.

“Oh?” Steve questions, raising an eyebrow; this should be good.

“I’m an executive assistant at Bryant & Kent, for Williams Kent.” Billy says and Steve knows that he’s been beat. He’s heard nothing but horror stories from the employees from Bryant and Kent, especially about the COO, Williams Kent. Kent is notorious for making his employees work through holidays, sick days, kids birthdays, and even bereavements.

He’s like Ebenezer Scrooge but nowhere near as nice. Steve can’t begin to imagine what it’s like to be the assistant to someone who’s just a step down from the devil incarnate.

Now that Steve’s gotten a better look at Billy he can see the bags under his eyes, the wrinkled shirt that’s stained with coffee and the slightly unkempt hair. Yet, Billy seems to make it all look good.

“You win.” Steve says, and releases the neck of the bottle. “Nothing Jennings throws at me in a weekend can be anywhere near as bad as what Kent throws at you in an afternoon.”

“It’s nice to see someone that understands my pain.” Billy says, smiling at Steve. “It’s no walk in the park working at Prillerman and Jennings’, though.” Billy says, empathizing with Steve. “Is it true he has his employees work at least 55 hours a week.”

“I went in at seven this morning and just left thirty minutes ago, so that makes today,” Steve turns his wrist over, looking at his watch. “14 hours, wow, a personal best.” Steve smiles tiredly at Billy and Billy mirrors it back.

“You make it look good though.” Billy says and Steve rolls his eyes, knowing he’ll most likely blush about it later. Steve sees the cashier let out an elongated sigh out of his peripheral, making it clear that Billy and Steve are the only thing standing between him and his Friday night.

“I think our presence isn’t going to be welcomed for much longer.” Steve says as he walks with Billy to the cash register. He considers buying a different wine, but he’s never been the adventurous sort.

Steve and Billy make small talk as Billy buys his wine; and inevitably their time together starts to draw to a close. They both walk out the door, followed closely by the shop owner and they hear him lock the door behind them. 

“Well it’s always nice to meet someone who understands my suffering.” Steve says, smiling at Billy. “and great taste in wine. It was nice meeting you, Billy.” Steve says, and turns around to head home.

“Wait, aren’t you coming?” Billy asks and Steve turns back and looks at him, perplexed. “What, you think I’m going to drink all of this by myself?” 

Steve smiles and follows Billy down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you've read my other one-shot, [Read Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719658), it's a kinda similar to that, which I didn't realize until I was halfway through this one hahahah. 
> 
> I didn't plan to write this, but I wanted to write something a little fluffier because I'm finally starting to write the angst in my chaptered fic, [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081780/chapters/45331879) which you should totally check out if you haven't yet. 
> 
> Feel free to send prompts, ideas or requests to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cavlarycvptain)!


End file.
